Our unbroken bond
by barrenwastelands12
Summary: What I would've wanted to happen in the story read review or whatever permanent disclaimer Minato x harem
1. Chapter 1

**An: there will be ooc characters and lemons so be warned musubi will far more conscious about things with minato but still mostly an air head and miya hasn't been winged yet her situation will be explained later on**

 **INCANTATION**

Normal

 _Thoughts_

 _SHOUTING INTERNALLY_

SHOUTING

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Minato Sahashi... YES!" His name had been at the bottom but on the public list none the less. He was about to call his mom when the said person had called him. "Hi, mom I made it into the university."

"Yes. I know I had a hunch you did." Takami had been looking at her computer screen at the newest entries to TU. "Son I'll have to finish congratulations later I have to get back to work."MNM

"Sure I understand." He had hung up the phone and started walking down the street. He'd had gone to celebrate with friends, only he had none. Most of his time had been spent going to the library to study or working for his apartment rent. Since he failed the first year his mom had halted his allowance. So he just walked with no goal in mind, just enjoying the fact that he made it in the university.

 **Karasuba's POV**

She and Musubi had been standing on top of an unfinished building just starring over the capital. Musubi had said her goodbyes and let from the building. She just stared at where she once fell to. Long gone in search for her ashikabi no doubt. " _You've had better been right Yume. She had better become as strong as you were."_ With nothing better to do she too had kept from the husk of the building. Leaving a woman, dressed in a silk purple dress, to watch as her associate leave, while sipping from a large sake bottle.

As Karasuba walked through the street she couldn't help but notice something eating at her. She kept walking aimlessly around not knowing what was guiding her. She eventually ended up in a restaurant, fairly cheap for her normal taste. She shrugged it off as wanting something different from the normal things she ate. The place was barely filled as it was just entering the later part of the day. She sat down by the window and began looking through the menu. Nothing seemed appetizing to her, in fact she hadn't been remotely hungry. " _Is it just me or is it hot in here. They could at least have decent air_ conditioning." Karasuba looked around and found that there was indeed a working a/c unit in the restaurant. " _Werid. If that's the case then why? No that couldn't be it. Could it?"_ That's when she heard the teenage boy speak up from behind her.

"Um.. I guess I'll just have what you suggest." Minato had smiled and laughed slightly embarrassed he didn't know what to order. The woman with long black hair had wrote something down and came over to her.

She stopped mid strife after seeing the woman's face.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh um, no, I'm sorry. What would you like miss?"

"Nothing."

"But miss you need to buy something." One quick glance from the silver haired beauty and she knew further protest wouldn't be in the best of her interest. The woman before her gave off an aura of pure killing intent.

"Bring me some coffee then. Now leave." She took her order andbleft with haste.

 _"That boy's voice was quite something."_ Karasuba got up and went to the place where Minato was sitting. She sat right next to him.

"Umm... miss is something wrong?" The woman to his right was a beauty who shouldn't be near him. Despite his thoughts of himself she had been leaning ever so close that her breast had been pressed on to him. Her eyes was digging into him like a predator stalking prey.

The woman had returned with the requested coffee but no customer. She looked around and spotted her next to the boy who ordered the beef ramen, via her suggestion. She had walked up to them to find them getting very "acquainted" with each other. "Um miss your coffee."

She had turned to her and took the coffee. She turned back to Minato and decided to retreated back from his personal space. She drank her coffee after Minato's ramen arrived.

Minato had eaten in awkward silence sparring a few glances at the woman who was apparently starring him down. After he finished he went to pay for the meal she pulled out a black and gold card and handed it to the woman.

"Excuse me but have I done something to you. I mean I'm not the type to attract such a beautiful woman like you. Also if I'm not mistaken I don't stand out as influential to others."

She just continued to look at him. "Honestly it doesn't make sense to me either. We should go somewhere more private though."

The woman returned with her card and receipt. Karasuba stood and began walking and stopped and turned back to face him, "well let's go."

"Um, sure, let's go to my apartment. Unless you have somewhere else in mind." It was a short walk to his place from the restaurant. As they arrived at the complex Minato had stopped, "we might have to sneak in. My landlord doesn't allow women here." Karasuba scoffed at the fact. _"As if some human would be able to stop me."_ "So you wanted to speak with me um?"

"Karasuba. And there is something." She had walked up to the boy got him to the ground. "However that would have to wait l. First do you accept me?" "Yes." Was Minato's response, he had answered absent mindedly, confusing himself and Karasuba. She leaned in and passionately kissed him, their tounges intertwined. Like a majestic black bird, black wings sprouted from her back, disappearing as she pulled away. "By the pledge of my blade may all of your enemies fall in our eake, may we be together now and for ever, my ashikabi."

Minato hadn't known what she ment by what she told him, but he knee as she said this he was filled with a warmth that was hard to describe. She continued to kiss him once again, this time he answered her back with just as much passion as she did. Had ripped off his shirt not wanting to waste time taking it off. She had pulled off her skirt and kimono top, leaving her in nothing but a black laced bra and panties. In a few moments Minato's pants and boxers followed. So did Karasuba's bra and panties. Minato noticeably gulped and the pale skined beauty straddling him right now. As she straddled him she began to gridbon his lower member in creasing his hardness. Karasuba gave a load moan to the sudden reaction of his full length rubbing up her core. "My, my, Minato dear it appears you were holding out on me." She had risen her hips above him, allowing his member to rise straight up as she positioned her wet member above his. She had came down suddenly on him causing a mix of pain and pleasurable moans to erupt from both of them. Minato, lost in his carnal desires had climaxed with his new life partner. Not wanting to ruin things they both fell asleep, content on each others presence.


	2. Chapter 2

Minato had been roaming the city. After everything that happened he was confused but determined to find a home. Or rather a place to stay. Rather than living of his sekirei MBI card they decided to split living cost. Much to Karasuba displeasure. He only made so much from his part time construction job. But he came across a great deal.

 ** _35000 yen a month. Rent only. Meals free of charge. See landlord for more information._**

As Minato went to inquire about the stay a woman with purple hair and traditional clothing came from the inn. "May I help you?" She spoke softly with something to her voice. She smelt MBI on him. No she smelt _her_ on him. The last thing she needed was for MBI dogs to show up. Not that she couldn't handle it, she didn't feel like it.

Oh I was wondering about if me and my umm..." After all this he had no clue how to classify his and Karasuba relationship.

"Your um what Mr.?" She was now giving him an odd look.

"My umm. Girlfriend! And my name is Sahashi, Minato" Minato sounded as if he just answered the hardest problem ever.

Well maybe that was the case. From what Musubi told her the late number 8 had given her life force to save number 88. So It'd be reasonable that _she_ was keeping an eye on the girl and thus why he has the smell of her. " _Besides, what's the likelihood of her getting with someone like him."_ "Well just pay the first month and I see no problem." All traces of the underlined venom gone.

"OK, thanks. You really helped me out." He aggressively shook her hand and ran off to pack his things.

"Oh well guess I'll have to wait to explain the rules." She turned and returned to her home. Unknowing and oblivious to the slight heat that lay in her heart. **(An: she was never with that guy. I forget his name.)**

Minato had made his way back and was packing. Karasuba still had yet to return. When Minato had taken a seat he was gonna call his little sister when his phone had pulled up a live video feed.

"Hello ! How are you today. Good. If you wouldn't mind stopping by MBI so we can have a little chat."

Minato had blinked once. Then again. He tilted his head and smiled while scratching his head. "And who might you be?"

Minaka was taken aback by this. There's no way he didn't know who he was. He burst into laughter. After calmed down he looked at Minato. "Well just come down to MBI and I'll explain."

And as if on time a car horn was blown and he went out and saw a man in black clothes with a sign with his name on it. The entire trip there two girls just stared at him. They both had brown hair and wore fighting gloves. As they stared he stared back. It was actually a bit unnerving. The car couldn't have stopped sooner.

As he made his way up the elevator and to the office the two girls had never stopped staring at him. If he was the type to only act when provoked he wish he did it now. Minato came to STOL at two big doors. As he went to knock the doors opened. And sitting on the coach was none other than the black sekirei herself. She simply Patted the spot next to her. Rather than denying her, huge mistake, he obliged.

 **XXXXXXXX Time skip 2 hours XXXXXXXXX**

 _"HOW IN HELLS NAME FO I EXPLAIN_ THIS!"In the end all minaka wanted was to drop two more sekirei on him after he said karasuba requested she be released of her squads duty. The two brown headed girls he now know as Yume and Musubi simply was reacting and decided to leave with him. They were currently on their way to Izumo inn. And the only problem he saw was how he was gonna explain numbers 8 and 88. Dealing with karasuba and her possessiveness would have to wait.

As they exited the car Miya was watching everything. Her and her old colleagues had just stared each other down. Musubi just took the chance to be clingy with Minato while her sisters sorted out stuff with the purple haired woman.

"You two." Needless to say she wasn't found of them. Her grip on her blade spoke volumes.

 **ok so short chapter but I don't like how I originally wrote it so this is what popped out. No worries I think I got better at lemons. Maybe maybe not, we'll see after him and Miya. ;) But how you guys like this so far. And what do you think about Yume and Miya as his sekirei also. Bad good interesting. Idk review or pm me about it. Also I want to add 3 more sekirei after Akitsu. Any ideas of maybe review about it or pm I like opinions. Also Matsu is gonna be there because well Matsu is life.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys ever get writers block so you just write your others. Well that's what happened to new path. I write and rewrite and rewrite and still pop out shit. Idk maybe I'll have a break through. Well enough a Akame ga kiru. Let's talk about Minato and his flock ;)**

"h-h-hey now." Minato obviously wasn't heard by the three who was attempting to start a large scale fight. From what he could understand all three has taken up the leader position on a special enforcement squad. When they said that they left on unfavourable terms he didn't expect this.

"Listen to me we didn't come to fight you Miya." Yume was desperately trying to defuse the situation but karasuba wasn't making things any better.

"Ara, ara speak for yourself. Last time I checked Miya has no ashikabi. I don't see how she's gonna beat me." Karasuba was gripping her blade in a similar fashion. Before the platinum blonde had initiated she felt a hand lay on her shoulder. She turned to see the loving smile of her ashikabi.

"Let me try." He turned to go talk to Miya.

"Wait Min-" her voice got caught in her throat when he turned back to face her. That loving smile just had the effect of silencing her, quelling her thirst for battle. Instead she decided to go strike a conversation with the bubbly sekirei who seemed to be pouting at the loss of her ashikabi arm that she clung to.

Miya had shown obvious signs of relaxing, despite her glare never leaving the two who retreated to outside the inn's premises. "Well , I certainly didn't expect your girlfriend, or rather girlfriends, to be sekirei."

Minato had scratched the back of his head obviously at a lost. "Well, you see, I just winged Yume and Musubi this morning."

Karasuba was in the middle of justifying why she is above any other sekirei winged by Minato because of seniority when she realized that Minato had disappeared into the inn with no.1. She'd have ran in if he hadn't said let him handle it with that face. He wasn't the most appealing guy but there was a silent allure to him.

"I don't see why I should have to listen to you kara-chan." Yume voice brought her full attention back to the conversation at hand. "Besides it was love for my ashikabi that brought me here, so I'll listen to what he has to say."

"Musubi doesn't care as long as she's with Min-chan" Musubi added not fully knowing what Karasuba was suggesting.

"See Muu-chan has the right idea." Karasuba has put her arm around Musubi and was smiling at Yume. "Come on Yu-chan. It's not like you're going to be any less his sekirei."

Inside the inn Minato was sitting at a table in the main room. Miya had came and gave him a cup of tea. He sipped from and admired the taste. " I have nothing against you personally but as you saw the three of us didn't leave on such good terms."

"If it's not too much, may I ask what has caused such a bad relation with you guys." He didn't want to pry. He didn't want to hurt the purple haired woman.

"I don't wish to speak of that right now." She seemed to look away into nothing. Her eyes drifted searching for a way to lock away those memories from back then. "Anyway as long as you keep your sekirei from causing trouble and abide by my rules I see no problem with your stay being here." Stood up and went to do her daily task when she received a hug from the raven haired boy.

"Thank you Miya-San" Minato turned to go get the girls and start moving in his things, but he heard her voice clear as day.

"Miya is fine." Then she turned the corner.

As Minato and Yume was bringing the things up the arrived to see a agitated Karasuba. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" She pointed accusingly at the room.

Minato walked into the room and looked around. He couldn't see much of a problem. Other than the room being quite small. Karasuba swords and sword cleaning and maintenance supplies obviously wouldn't fit. Miya, as if waiting for the right time, came to shed some light on the situation. "This is meant for one person."

"Oh, really, sorry but I must have overlooked that little fact," she had sarcasm laces through her words. "How are we supposed to sleep with him?"

"You're not. I've already prepared your rooms. Please follow me to your rooms." Miya was walking down the hallway without a care in the world. Karasuba on the other hand was about to blow a fuse.

 **XXXXXXX LATER THAT NIGHTXXXXXXX**

Minato was going out to the inn's garden. After seeing how much his sekirei ate, more specifically Yume, he was wondering if he'd be able to afford to live while feeding them. He rounded the corner to see Miya sitting down staring into the star filled midnight sky. He couldn't help but be astonished by her beauty in the moon light. He didn't want to interrupt her silent thought.

"Minato, come, sit." She caught him just as he was turning to leave her with her thoughts.

Minato, though hesitant, went and sat beside her. "Nice night huh?" He said trying to at least start a conversation. He didn't want things to be awkward.

"I suppose." She looked to Minato then back to the sky. "You wanted to know why we left on such bad terms." Minato went to protest but she continued. "Well they were involved with the death of someone dear to me." She looked down at her hands that were clutching her purple bottoms. Her eyes began to water. Before the tears could spill Minato had pulled her into a tight hug. Her face was showed nothing but pure surprise.

"I'm so sorry, Miya. Had I known I wouldn't have came here."

 _THUMP_

 _"No, this can't be right."_

 _THUMP THUMP_

Miya broke from the embrace and cupped Minato face in her hands.

 _THUMP THUMP_

"Mi...na..to" she brought their faces ever so close.

"I...am yours...now and forever." With that she took his lips in hers. A white bright light had shone through the night, as if making their bond now to the heavens. "I shall strike down all your obstacles...my ashikabi." She proceeded to wrap her arms around him, and as she did she managed to push him down, still holding on.

"Mi..Miya." He wasn't expecting this for sure. He still didn't see what they saw in him but he wasn't going to voice that. His hands were on her hips and she was pressing her breast against his chest. He didn't want to seem like a deviant or a perv but it was hard to suppress the urge. Well almost.

*gasp* Miya had felt him pressing up against her.

"Sorry," he had turned his his to hide his shame in a way.

"No, don't be. It makes me happy to know you find me attractive." She stood up and led him to her room by the arm. He was still taking it all in.

As they entered the room she closed the door behind them. She planted another kiss on him once again revealing the bright light as she gently pushed him to the floor. They continued to kiss only breaking lips when they removed a article of clothing. Minato had rolled her over and was above her. Minato had leaned in and took a breast in one hand, rolling her nipple and tugged so slightly. While he flicked his tongue over the other. A low moan escaped Miya's mouth. As he continued to pleasure and tease her breast she felt her body stiffen, she orgasmed.

Minato had released her breast and she rolled on top, straddling him. She rubbed her warmth across his erect member. "Allow me to make you feel good now." She lifted her hips and took his length in her hands and rubbed her entrance. She bit her lip and with held a gasp from him entering her. "Ahh." She moaned as the last bit entered her. Placing her hands on his chest to stable herself she began moving slowly, still getting used to having him in her. As a few minutes flew by her pace had doubled. Minato, not having much more experience than the lavanderett, was nearing his limits. "Miya" he gasped. He started to move in sync. He felt Miya's walls tightening around him. As he released his cum into her her back had arched. After a few seconds she fell down onto Minato panting, as he slid out of her.

*pant* "Minato...that" *pant* "was amazing. I love you."

"Yea, I love you to Miya." She fell asleep, Minato stayed awake for a bit contemplating what just happened. Not too long after he claimed sleep also still having her in his arms.

Obscured from all view, a aurbun haired girl was snickering at the flashes of light she knew all to well the source of. "Heheh that makes four. So many experiments. I wonder what type of data I'll get hehehe."

Miya had awaken to see the face of her sleeping ashikabi, smiled at his sleeping face and rubbed his cheek. As much as she didn't want to she needed to go about her business. She sighed and gave a chaste kiss on his forehead and left. As she showered she hummed to herself. Re calling what took place last night.

 **AN: well so give me your thoughts. Lemon is better than the first chapter or no. Well thanks for all the positive feedback guys. Hope you liked the chapter. And if you already haven't, then hit that fav and follow and leave a review. Of course you can just say screw off and not do a damn thing but read this but I'd appreciate the reviews. And next up is a certain lovable ice sekirei. ;) maybe a lemon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back once again. Still no progress on getting past writer's block on my two Akame ga kiru fics yet :'( and my fairy tail fic is collecting dust to cover the world. X( sadly this may be the only fic with a steady progression. Probably cause I have an mid game plan for this this. We'll see how far that'll last once I hit the point of this which I thought this through. But if you have no clue what the hell I'm talking about then you should read the other stories I have so far. But enough of me sucking complete ass at my other fics. Since I'm making longer chapters I'm going to squeeze in two more sekirei. This will be my last short chapter by the way. So yea...I guess that's it.**

 **XxxxxxxX MBI lab XxxxxxxxX**

The alarms was ragging throughout the building. Guards had surrounded the woman and prepared to shoot her down. As the bullets were about to rain on her she summoned an wall of ice to block the fire. She took the lab coat from the bloodied body that laid on the floor of the lab. Its chest moved up and down slowly. That was all she needed to know, she hadn't killed the scientist. She put the coat over her body and jumped out of the large window. From there she made her way from rooftop to rooftop putting more and more distance from the place that ruined her, 'scrapped her', stole her one chance at finding her destined one. Her ashikabi.

 **XxxxxxX Izumo Inn XxxxxxX**

Karasuba was sprawled out on her futon. Her hair, normally well kept, was messy and her face buried in her pillow. Her phone began ringing and she looked over to it groggily. Looking at the grey phone buzz and the front shine with the name MBI show up. She picked it up and answered it. "What is it monkey."

Hahaha, my my Kara-chan, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed."

Karasuba head was filled with tick marks at the mention of such a nick name, "I thought I told you not to call me that." Her grip tightened around the phone.

"Sure, sure, I'll keep that in mind. However I just wanted to tell you something..."

 _"WHAT!"_ Karasuba shot up and ran down the hall to Minato's room and swung the door open, albeit tearing the door off of the hinges. She just stared at the neatly made futon, obviously unused. She just stared at the empty room, blanking owlishly, her arms was down her sides the phone still tightly in her grasp.

"Helllooooo. You still there." She just stood there and walked calmly down to Yume's room and opened the door, said sekirei was out cold just as she was. She closed the door and walked down to Musubi's room and did the same thing and got the same result. Then she went down to the master bedroom where Miya stayed in. She was about to open the door when her icy voice came from behind. "Is there some reason you're about to enter my room, Karasuba? And why are you not dresen, during your stay here you will adhere by my rules."

"Is he in there?" She turned to face Miya while keeping her hand on the door.

"And if he is?" She spoke mockingly to her. "Even if he is that doesn't mean I'll grant you open permission to enter my room. Now go and put some clothing on, I won't ask again." Her eyes narrowed on her.

Karasuba could care less, hell she'd actually want to provoke a fight with the woman. However, _"he'll probably get mad."_ She didn't care for the inn much. They could always buy another home. But thinking of pushing the kind man to actually dislike her presence would be something not wanted by the black sekirei. Still she had to know.

"Is everything alright with you guys?" Karasuba head whipped to the side to see Minato arriving to the scene. Completely oblivious to the situation.

"Now that you see he wasn't in there go and put some clothing on. I shall not allow you to roam _MY_ inn in such a state."

Tch" she'd, although very reluctant, turned and went to go change.

As she closed her door Minato shifted his gaze upon Miya as she was now going into her room. "What was that about?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned with." She turned and placed a small peck on his cheek and went to her room. Minato didn't understand his sekirei and he had a feeling he never would. But right now he needed a job until the next term.

 **Xxxxxxxx Akitsu xxxxxxxX**

She'd been running for quite a while. To say she couldn't run any further would be an understatement. She had sat down on a bench. She'd been getting odd stares from people as well as their mumbles about how the blood soaked lab coat she had on.

"Um excuse me miss but are you ok?" She looked at the person responsible for the question everyone else seemed to avoid.

"I have nothing, I am...nothing." She looked to the ground. As if by lowering her gaze she could somehow escape the her situation.

"You shouldn't say things like that. Everyone has something they're good at." Minato had given her his best smile. Despite the growing concern about her physical state, he found himself worrying about her mental health.

"I am a scrapped number. No ashikabi will never want me." Her reply came as icy and calm as her demeanor.

Minato could only frown at what she said. "How about you come and stay with me. Just until we figure something out. I have a few sekirei there they might can help with your situation." He stood up and stretched a bit and offered her his hand. "Well," he said with his trademark smile.

"I can give you nothing in return. I cannot accept what you're offering."

"No, no, no, no, I'm not asking for something in return. I just want to help." His hand still outstretched to her.

She decided to take it. It's not like she could do much anyway. She'd rather see where this went instead of wasting away on a bench in a park. As she stood she stumbled and nearly fell, instead Minato had been there to stop her fall. With some maneuvering he managed to get her on his back and began going back to the inn.

After walking a bit they start to near the inn. "If it's too much trouble I can walk the test of the way Minato-sama." He chuckled a bit. "It's no trouble at all. Despite how I may look I'm a bit sturdy." He rounded the gate and entered the inn. He sat her down, "I'm back." There was no response. "Come on Akitsu." She nodded and followed in response.

As he came into view of the sekirei Karasuba had stormed up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders and stared at him. "Why did you wing _her_ of all peopeople!" She pointed an accusing finger at Miya. "I can put up with _you_ wanting to live her, I can tolerate her because _you_ want me too. However, I don't want to be anymore involved with her than is necessary to please you."

He placed a assuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I hurt you without knowing. But, I just did what felt right to me. I won't ask you to do something you don't want to. All I'm asking is that you try to get along with her." He took her into his arms "please?" Karasuba loved the feeling of his embrace, that's when she noticed Akitsu, who was standing behind him. "And whom might she be my dear Minato."

He just chuckled and scratched hishead while looking away. "Well you see.'

 **I've neglected my third favorite sekirei and no lemon {:'•( but seriously I'm sure she would be submissive...right? Well that is how I picture it and I wanna set it up right. Unless you guys want a repeat of chapter 1 -_-'. That lemon still haunt me. Anyway main reason of releasing this short chapter is so you guys know I'm not dead. Also I made two author notes because I'm to lazy to scroll up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYY no chapters lately I just got back into writing after being burned out. But I feel like writing again. I decided to make this story like 8-10 chapters long which deal with minato and his sekirei and development of their life together then there will be another to follow this story with an actual plot and meaning to the story. Or I may just write both at the same time. If I do write both simultaneously welll it'll probably 9-12 who knows. Thanks for following the story and his numbers are:  
** **  
No.01 Miya  
** **No.02 Matsu  
** **No.03 Kazehana  
** **No.04 Karasuba  
** **No.06 Homura  
** **No.07 Akitsu  
** **No.08 Yume  
** **No.09 Tsukiumi  
** **No.10 Uzume  
** **No.11 Hikari  
** **No.12 Hibiki  
** **No.88 Musubi  
** **No.108 Kusano (she will be getting very very important at the end so keep an eye out)**

 **That is all im like 25% done with the current chapter so yay, should be done by saturday. And almost forgot chapters will be like 3k each give or take. And I'm gonna redo the first chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ahh, well you see I found her at the park. She said something about being a 'scrapped number', I have no idea what is so I brought her here. I was thinking you guys might know something. I couldn't just leave her there." He spoke pleadingly to his sekirei.

"Why not take her to MBI they're probably the only one knowledgeable to do something."

Minato had noticed that she didn't seem to like the idea. She'd gripped the back of his shirt and had taken a step back. "I don't think she likes the idea."

"It was MBI who did this to me. They, they broke me. I don't know why or how."

"Hmmm, I'll give this some thought, but I can't make any promises. In fact, this is the first time I've heard of such a thing."

"Oh, thanks Miya. I'm gonna go get some clothes for our new guest so she can wash up and get out of those clothes, or lab coat." As he went to his room Aiktsu was in tow. While he surfed through his clothes for something she took the liberty of looking at the miscellaneous things that lay on a small desk. A picture of what she assumed was his family, papers that was neatly placed at the corner of the desk, and a laptop that was currently closed. "You don't mind boxers do you? If you don't like it you can ask one the others to borrow something."

"No this is more than enough Minato-sama." She looked the young man in the eyes he seemed to be conflicted, she bit the inside of her cheek. Maybe he was rethinking helping her and was going to toss her to the curb like the trash she was worth. Her fearful thoughts were extinguished when he placed a soft yet firm hand on her shoulder. It was unnerving and comforting how he could be so like the perfect ashikabi. Though her reacting is out of the picture now that she was scrapped. When she finally made it to the bathroom and submerged herself in the water she silently cried to herself for being cursed like she was.

"No, I don't like it." Karasuba had her arms crossed over her chest, Minato was going to protest but she cut him off. "We aren't allowed in the same room how can I be sure that something won't happen. Hell, she might be plotting to kill you because she wants some type of sick revenge." This got several disapproving stares, though in the back of their minds they slightly considered the irrational possibility. After all they'd be complete failures as sekirei if they ignored a threat to their ashikabi.

"Do you have somewhere else in mind, I can't just leave her to fend for herself when I can help."

"Yes you can actually, you just don't want to." Minato had sighed, he didn't see the problem when she could've just harmed him when he brought her back, or when he found her in the park. Then as if Musubi was a mind reader, "couldn't she have did something when he first got her."  
"Wai-"  
"Or when he took her to his room to get something to wear."  
"bu-"  
"And when they got here when she stood behind him."

"..."

"Oh, I have an idea, She can stay with some friends of mine." Everyone had turned to the bubbly sekirei. As they made their way to the 'friends' home they had all kept a eye on Akitsu, they bring Karasuba and Miya, Yume and Musubi just wanted to cling to Minato who was sending worried glances to everyone. When they made their way up the stairs to the second floor and came to a door they heard quite a bit of arguing.

"Hell no, nuh ugh, I'll starve before I work at a cafe like that!"

"It's not like we have a choice, preferable jobs just don't fall out of the sky! We need money to survive!" They both turned to the group of individuals that had appeared, then their eyes locked on Musubi  
"Youuuuuuuuu!"  
"Youuuuuuuuu!" They both were pointing at Musubi. "What the hell did you do with all the money we made." Hibiki was shaking her while gripping her collar.

"Oh, I bought food I got really hungry. Then I ran into Karasuba-sama." Hibiki just cried with comical tears mumbling about how no one should be able to eat that much even if they're a sekirei. Hikari looked at her sister sulking in the corner then back to the group that stood in the doorway. "Sorry we're just sorting out some job problems. Is there something I can do for you, Musubi."

"WE wanted to know know if she can stay over here for tonight." Musubi had pushed Akitsu forward.

"Sure why not, as long as she not looking for breakfast, and gonna be gone when we go to work. w-" she looked back over to Hibiki, "I don't have a problem."

 **Xxxxxxx Next Morning xxxxxxX**

"Ahh Miya! I was wondering when you were gonna come." Miya had just come through the secret door.

"Yes, I assume so. Any idea on how to fix it?"

"Yep, I do actually! MBI did some dirty stuff. They sort of Put a lock on her so to speak. I can fix it but she'll need to be here while I do it. Sooooooooo your ashikabi is kinda not what I expected him to be." There was a bit of awkward squirming on Miya part. "Hahhahahaha," while Matsu laughed at her friend and former commader Miya had grown agitated and a demon mask seemed to manifest out of thin air. "Matsu, if you laugh about my relationship with my fated one things might get 'out of hand', do you understand Matsu." Miya spoke with an overly sweet voice to mask the ill intent. "Sure thing Mi-Mi-Mya please stop the creepy stuff." After Miya had left Matsu had brought up surveillance of Minato bathing, then she started snickering perversely.

Minato had gotten a shiver up his back like he was being perverted somehow. He was arriving at the job he just took up since it had made enough extra money to pay for miscellaneous things, such as Yume or Musubi wanted in the spur of the moment, both mainly wanted things edible and adorable. Karasuba wanted things here and there, but he wondered about actually getting them because most things did harm to others. Miya didn't really ask for anything but still he'd rather have it than not when the situation called for it. Needless to say he wasn't prepared to see the two girls from yesterday.

 **Xxxxxxx With Karasuba and Musubi xxxxxxX**

"What in the hell is going on Takami?"

"You left the disciplinary squad. In case you haven't realized you gave up the rights given to you and your clearance. Also how is Minato doing, I was going to stop by but you're here so I can ask you." Musubi sitting on a black leather couch looking through an assortment of pictures of Minato's childhood.

"Bullshit, and you know it. You just happened to have a photo album in your office and say for us to come here when we came in! You planned this. Where is that monkey in white so I can give him a piece of my mind!"

"I don't know actually. He been out of my control for a few weeks now. He said something about how fate has sent a trial like no other to the little birds. Think about it Karasuba shouldn't the plan have started. I hadn't planned anything. But believe me or don't, and yes I did have a photo album here. I also have one of my daughter, would you like to see it?" Karasuba stormed out with Musubi in tow, still holding the picture book.

 **Xxxxxxx Izumo inn xxxxxxX**

"Well how do you feel?" Akitsu stood shakily oonher two feet. "Ah, I feel better. My ears are still ringing my heart is racing but that's it."

"You must be reacting." As if he had the best timing Minato had come in announcing his return. With the twins trailing behind him. He was greeted by Yume with a kiss followed by Miya. Miya then lead him up to a room where Akitsu and a brunette he'd never seen had been waiting. He already knew what was going on.

It's been two weeks since the four wingings and most was peaceful. There were two new tennants that had started staying there as well. Kagari and Uzume, they were nice enough people by his book. As it turns out, Miya and Karasuba actually had less arguments than he initially expected. Most happened in his absence so he figured they just didn't want him to see them arguing.

He'd been asked to stay longer at one of his jobs because they had extended their business hours and had run into Uzume. "Oh, funny seeing you here. Are you busy right now?" He could see something behind her eyes but couldn't place it. So being the kid person he is, "of course I'm busy, I'm with you right now." He gave a soft smile and she chuckled at his response; for a second he could see it, sadness. "Well follow me." They eventually arrived at the roof of an abandoned building that had a nice view of the city, while not being to far out. They had made a stop at a liquor store on the way.

The first bottle went quickly and silently. Half way through the second Uzume let the sadness and regret visibly show on her face. As she tried to open the third she begun to cry and in her frustration broke the bottle into two. "Damnit!" As if that was the source of all her problems she hurled the broken halves far out of sight. She fell to her knees sobbing lowly then bursting into a new wave of tears. She felt the warm arms of Minato around her. "Shhhh, it's OK. I'm here, you don't have to feel this alone." After that she turned pushed her face into his chest, her nails raked across his back tearing at his shirt and leaving red marks on his. She was determined force as much of this pain as she could onto him. When he showed no signs of having enough she cried harder and dug her nails deeper.

"They took her from me. Those bastards took Chiho from me. I didn't believe them, she was supposed to be released from hospital a-and-" she continued to cry and only spoke when she had enough air to do so as she cried. "They told me that something went wrong and she went into cardiac arrest, and his they couldn't save her. I know it was them because I saw that son of a bitch through the window in her room! I tried to find him but it was like he vanished."

Minato could only hold her tighter and stroke her head affectionately. "I'm sorry to hear that. Truly I am, I can't even imaging something like that happening." As her sobbing died down he realized she had fallen asleep, and even then tears ran down her face. He was glade for three things: one for being there for a friend, two for being able to hold down his drinks, and three for calling his sekirei before Uzume came out of the store as it was now around 3 AM. He lifted her up and carried her back to the inn and up to her room. As he tried to lay her down and leave she pulled him down next to her. "Please don't leave, I'll do anything to pay you back later, just don't leave me alone." Minato could hear the pleading in her voice. As he complied she pulled closer and tangled her legs with his.

 **An: heh sorry about the wait. The setup for a lemon is done. And I killed off chiho to have something for their feelings to be built on. Akitsu Matau and the twins is the only ones who who I didn't plan something for. SSorry, but I'll compromise, if you give an idea I will edit the chapter. Also everyone is almost winged. Afterwards it's gonna be a lot of fluff and lemons. And in reference to the other story I'm gonna wait. It spoil too much and leave most people lost. I want to address the things people brought up as well.**

 **Guest: It did happen. How they are still alive will be explained. That is gonna be used to build upon Yume and Minato relationship.**

 **Chimera629: Minato is still heavily relying on Karasuba and Miya. Second let's just say fate took them there for the sake of the story. Also my version of some of the characters is ocish. This is fluffy au too. If it isn't clear there is no sekirei plan. For plot reasons of course. And would a sekirei turn away their ashikabi? And you do have a point on the homura thing that was sort of needless but it happened. Not not like I can MIB you and make you forget it.**

 **That ti's all for now and thanks for the positive feed back.**


End file.
